PTK
by Indentity.Classified
Summary: Blog belonging to PTK, as known as Priscilla Trisha Katz. She's just your non-average ghoul, traveling the world in her RV home with her big brother. When she gets a bit bored or lonely, she blogs.
1. Chapter 1

.:Introduction:.

.:Blog01:.  
.:August 28:.

Hey world. School has officially started at MH and we are officially on the road once again. Right now we're a ways away from Monster High, so I don't think I'll make it to school for about five weeks or so. Not bad considering last year I didn't make it to school until, like, a _month_ afterschool started. Anyway, whatever. New year, new blog!  
This will be my second blog the world is known of, and so as I did last year, I'm gonna start with:

Watz up world? This be your kool kat ghoul, Priscilla Trisha Katz, tuning in!

And so with this new blog coming to end, I just want to thank my returning subscribers and new subbies too of course. And so, I think it's about time we wrap this thing up the right way.  
TTYL.

Curiously Yours, PTK.

.:Chapter1:.

.:Blog02:.  
.:August 29:.

PTK here: yo, yo, yo, tuning in~  
How's it goin', world? See anything you like? [HA.]  
Got a little bored bugging big bro while he's driving the RV, so I thought I'd just do a real quick intro for all of those who don't know me. Ready?  
SET GO! [LOL]

**Priscilla Trisha Katz**  
Daughter of Werecats that like to abandon their only daughter and first son…I mean, er, just ignore that for now!  
**Age:** Still on my first of nine lives (13 in Normie years).  
**Keller Style: **Two words: Outdated and Hairclip.  
Think something like vintage.  
**Freaky Flaw: **Well, I'm a bit of a "harlot" so to speak – expect minus the payment of sex, and the actual sex part too.  
You see, it's not that I do these things on purpose, I swear! But, if I'm being totally honest, for me it's like this: I'm _always _going to be moving from place to place without actually settling down, so, I might as well never get too attached to someone [or something] because if I did it'd mean that I've finally laid out my roots and claimed my territory – which is something I naturally can't do, so in my opinion it's better to have all the fun I can experience with dating as a normal teen ghoul would do than clinging to someone [or something] I can't hold on to. Well, whatever, I guess you could say I've got "commitment issues", but that doesn't mean I'm not a good ghoul!  
**Favorite Color: **Always, always purple – duh!  
**Favorite Food: **I'm kind of trapped between bitter black coughy with yummy chocolate flavored Corpse Cake and Donkey Gum (Its light green, its chewy, & its fresh!~). But then again strawberry Greek Yogurt sounds like a good choice too.  
I guess it's safe to say that I have an addiction to road-travel junk food that can be found at your local gas stations.  
**Biggest Pet Peeve: **I _hate _it when people assume I'm iron board flat – as in flat chested; rude! And calling me short? Ugh! Do you people have a death wish?  
And _don't even _get me started on the whole "April Fool" joke since my birthday is on the first of April. I get it people, I'm a total airhead – enough already!  
**Favorite Activity: **More or less writing. I journal daily in my diary and am constantly writing out new plays and stories in school notebooks. I also blog, but that's just for fun so I'll have memories to look back at when I'm old.  
**Pet: **Why keep pets, am I right? I'm your basic rock-star – both glamorous and always on the road! Pets for me are like kids and friends, _total nuisances!  
_Did I forget to mention I'm a bit "brutally honest" from time to time? (Alright, more like a mean ghoul who WANTS to be a nice ghoul, but is too sincere for her own good and has a bad habit of speaking her mind – just think of me as "outspoken" in the sweetest and honest of cruel ways).  
**Favorite School Subject: **Creative Writing I guess sine I get some free time to write scripts for school plays and such. (For those who doesn't know: last year my Demented Drama teacher, Mr. Where, asked me "have a go" at writing some plays for our school production and so I said sure why not and now I'm, like, always finding myself writing plays). But Monster Lit is definitely close since I get to study different forms and styles of books. I enjoy discovering new themes and practicing by writing in the different styles. (Can you say Future Author?)  
**Least Favorite School Subject: **Ge-ogre-phy for sure! Like hellooo, dear Math: I'm not a therapist, do your own problems!  
Luckily for me I'm not at school all that much anyway due to all the road trips me and bro and whatnot!~

Anyway: there goes my self-intro!  
Introducing: meeeee—-3  
I'm an old fashioned high maintenance foul mouthed unladylike ghoul with a different personality for every boyfriend and a different colored cell phone for every guy!  
I come included with a purse full of accessories (sweet tasting lip glosses, mini fruit scented glitter perfumes, seven multiply colored cell phones total, etc) and a big brother who is fudging cool and totally overprotective – but loveable!~

Wow, this blog ran kind of long, huh? LOL.  
Well, before I go,  
Here's a Quote-of-the-Day from dearest me:  
"I mostly write everything by hand, but only because I can't stand computers. If you ask me: surfing is only done on the water and the web is for spiders, so to speak."

And as my final last words: Blame the Author in me for this super long blog, LOL.

Hope you guys enjoyed reading – that's all folks!~

Curiously Yours, PTK.

_Author's Note: _

_Hey all. New story, what do you guys think?  
Priscilla Katz is one of my newer OC's. She's a humanoid cat and/or Werecat. I ended drawing a pic of her out of boredom mostly and because I just like to have sketches of my OC's. So, here's PTK Sketch Style (sketch by me, duh): _

_http : /oniri ri-chan . deviantart . com/#/d50vhnj_

_Just to let you guys know, this is Priscilla in one of her more Modern Chic outfits which was based off an actually outfit. If you go to the link than it'll lead you there to PTK's pic and down below in the description is the actual version of her outfit. Feel free to check it out.  
Until next time? -3_


	2. Explanation

It's been a while, hasn't it? How are you all? I'm terribly sorry for not doing any updates on my stories. I know it's been a very long time since I've uploaded new chapters, but please continue to be my readers. And please don't hate me!

You see, the reason I haven't done any updating with my stories is due to a lack of inspiration. Writing without inspiration makes me feel like writing is just a job, and in result my stories don't turn out too good. I would hate for you all to have to read stories of mine that lack in an actual story. After all, I want my readers to enjoy my stories and be engaged in them!

So please, try to put up with me not updating for now. I won't stop writing, promise. :)


End file.
